Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board connector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-59568 discloses a receptacle-like housing to be disposed on a printed board. The housing includes a back wall through which a mounting hole portion penetrates. A terminal fitting is mounted into the housing. The terminal fitting includes a tab to be arranged inside the housing through the mounting hole, a press-fit portion to be arranged in a press-fit state in the mounting hole and a connecting end portion to be connected to the printed board. The terminal fitting is a flat rectangle having the same cross-sectional shape in a length direction.
Dimensions of the outer surface of the above-described terminal fitting in a long side direction and a short side direction are equal to dimensions of the inner surface of the mounting hole in the long side direction and the short side direction. Thus, the tab scrapes a wall surface of the back wall in passing through the mounting hole and there has been a concern for the occurrence of an electrical trouble due to of scraped resin dregs on the printed board or the like.
The dimensions of the outer surface of the terminal fitting in the long side and short side direction could be made smaller than the dimensions of the inner surface of the mounting hole in the long side and the short side direction to reduce a production of resin dregs when the tab passes. However, a press-fitting margin of the press-fit portion to the mounting hole is reduced. Further, in a surface mounting type in which the connecting end contacts a surface of the printed board, if the position of the press-fit portion in the mounting hole portion is not determined, the height of the connecting end portion with respect to the board varies. Thus, so-called coplanarity cannot be ensured.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to improve the quality of a board connector.